AG018: On a Wingull and a Prayer!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis May may be the new Misty but she is not as smart as she was. And she proves this when she, Ash, Brock and Max head to a pasta restaurant that May read up on the internet. The thing was May forgot to check the date and found that the place was closed. The date was exactly the same day, exactly the same month, ten years ago. Things go from bad to worse when they find the pier on the other side of town.May tries to find help and finds a kind sailor by the name of Mr. Briney. But when she returned with her friends, his personality changed for the worse. Could May have goofed up again? Or is someone else pulling Mr. Briney's strings? Episode Plot The heroes are going to the Dewford Island. May, however, thinks they should eat some of Rustboro City's famous pasta. May has copied the map from the computer while they all were at Pokémon Center. As soon as they arrive, the heroes find the restaurant closed. Max claims May should check the date on the article. May brushes him off, but gets terrified when she sees the article was from 10 years ago. Ash and Brock are frustrated, when they need a boat, yet have been lost in the city. Max has found the port, but it seems that it has been abandoned, like the rest of this part of the city. Ash is disappointed, since they won't be able to reach Dewford Island. Brock thinks they could just have some time off and wait until the next boat arrives. May decides she'll search for a boat to cross to Dewford Island. May is searching, but does not find anything or anyone. Suddenly, May spots a person on a dock. She wants to ask him a question, but the person suspects May wants to ask why the fish aren't around the docks, claiming one has to rise up to this challenge. The man turns around, seeing May is not from these parts. May spots a Wingull, seeing it is quite cute. The man introduces Peeko to May, though Peeko hides behind the man, since it is quite shy. May lowers down and shows her friendliness, so Peeko goes to May, who strokes it. With Brock's food, May feeds Peeko, who is quite happy. The man introduces himself as Mr. Briney. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spies on May, thinking of how to steal Ash's Pikachu. May is thrilled Mr. Briney owns a boat, since Mr. Briney was a sailor once. However, people moved away to new part of the docks, making Mr. Briney the only person with a boat. May leaves to bring her friends back to meet up with Mr. Briney. Team Rocket is pleased, so they plan to steal Pikachu, but Jessie thinks that the Wingull should be stolen as well, seeing it is quite cute (though not as cute as her Wurmple). Suddenly, a man with sunglasses appears behind Mr. Briney. May tells her friends Mr. Briney will take them to Dewford Island, though Brock, Ash and Max have their doubts, knowing Mr. Briney is an old man with an old boat, that would take a lot of time to get to Dewford Island. For some reason, when they arrive to Mr. Briney, he heartily refuses to take them there and slams the door. The heroes leave the house, though Mr. Briney turns to the man, addressing him as a part of Team Aqua. The man is impressed, since Mr. Briney heard stories of Team Aqua being up to no good from his fellow sailors. Mr. Briney refuses to lend his boat, but the man sends Crawdaunt, preparing to hurt Peeko, should Mr. Briney not meet his expectations. As May glooms, Brock thinks they could start walking towards the new port to reach one of the ships to Dewford Island. Officer Jenny appears, warning this is a dangerous area. She warns the man, who broke into Devon Corporation is reported to be here, ready to meet up with other members of Team Aqua. Jenny issued orders to her men, who have secured Rustboro City so that the man cannot escape. As Jenny leaves, Max wonders if the man knows about the security so that he might plan where to meet up with the others. May suspects they may be around here, to stay away hidden as possible. The heroes realize the man is going to meet with others on the sea, using a boat. Brock and May realize the only person owning a boat is Mr. Briney himself, while May sees Mr. Briney was protecting them by claiming he does not know them. The man intimidates Mr. Briney, who takes him to the old boat. The man hopes the boat will run and dismisses Mr. Briney's advice to turn to Officer Jenny. As the heroes arrive, they see Mr. Briney is not at the house and decide to go to the dock. However, the man sends Crawdaunt to intercept the heroes, while Mr. Briney shouts out Team Aqua had arrived. The man comes to the heroes, allowing them to see that is the spy from Devon Corporation. Ash sends Pikachu to battle Crawdaunt, but just then, Team Rocket appears, throwing some smoke bombs. They suck away Peeko and Pikachu into the balloon. Brock sends his Lotad, who uses Water Gun, but it fails to use it effectively, making Team Rocket laugh. Lotad repeats the attack, managing to hit the balloon. The remote is broken, so Pikachu and Peeko fall down from the balloon. Mr. Briney tries to take his Peeko back, but is held by Crawdaunt, who uses Bubble Beam, blasting Team Rocket away. The man escapes on the boat, forcing Briney to use his secret boat, the S.S. Wingull. As they ride a boat, Mr. Briney remembers well when his sailor days were over, a Wingull flew to Mr. Briney. Mr. Briney felt his youth coming out and, to commemorate his friendship with Peeko, Mr. Briney built the ship. They come close to the man and his boat, though Mr. Briney sees a giant rock, suspecting that's where the man would meet up with the other members. Pikachu and Ash climb to the top of the boat, but Crawdaunt uses Water Pulse, nearly hitting the ship. Crawdaunt uses Bubble Beam, nearly hitting the ship and soaking Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunder to blast the rock, but a part of it remains. Mr. Briney turns the ship, causing the man's boat to fly over on the other side of the rock. Mr. Briney swims and catches Peeko, but a submarine appears, with the mark of Team Aqua. The man enters the submarine and escapes. Back at Briney's house, May offers Brock's food to Peecko, who eats it. However, Max and May are starving as well, so after hearing that May searched for the Rustboro City's pasta restaurant, he decides to call his friend to make some pasta. The next morning, they are all sailing to Dewford Island. Debuts Character *Mr. Briney Pokémon *Mr. Briney's Wingull Move *Water Pulse Quotes :"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" - Ash :"Always with the same question." - Jessie Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Sentret Gallery May sees the restaurant has been closed for 10 years AG018 2.jpg Ash makes it clear that May's efforts are fruitless AG018 3.jpg May finds an old sailor, fishing AG018 4.jpg May befriends Peeko AG018 5.jpg Mr. Briney describes himself as a young sailor in the past AG018 6.jpg Mr. Briney yells at the heroes AG018 7.jpg Mr. Briney points out that the Aqua Agent's crimes will not go unpunished AG018 8.jpg The agent's Crawdaunt intimidates Peeko AG018 9.jpg Brock and Max suspect the criminal is to meet up with others at sea AG018 10.jpg Mr. Briney shows his old boat AG018 11.jpg Team Rocket tries to suck Crawdaunt onto their balloon AG018 12.jpg Team Rocket gets hit by Lotad's Water Gun AG018 13.jpg Mr. Briney shows a ship he constructed, shaped like Wingull AG018 14.jpg Mr. Briney befriended Peeko some time ago AG018 15.jpg Pikachu's Thunder crushes the boulder AG018 16.jpg The agent's boat flies off, across Mr. Briney's ship, behind Ash and Pikachu AG018 17.jpg The agent's submarine appears }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes